This invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices that have input devices for entering device inputs, and a method and apparatus for device input identification and acceptance in electronic devices.
Mobile stations (also referred to as a radiotelephones, mobile devices, mobile transceivers, mobile telephones, mobile terminals, etc.) have become a widespread convenient means of communication around the world. Mobile telephones, for example, have proliferated globally and can be seen in virtually any area of the world.
Since the inception of mobile phones, manufacturers have been pressured to reduce the size of the mobile phones to increase portability, and concurrently increase the size of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) to meet more sophisticated display requirements. To meet these requirements, the manufacturers in designing mobile phones attempt to reduce the area occupied by the keypad while increasing the size of the LCD to provide a larger display area. Consequently, most manufacturers of phones design and build phones with a large LCD and with small keys on a keypad.
Mobile phones having small keys and a large LCD are very convenient for providing both portability and ease of use in reading and composing e-mails and browsing the Internet. The larger LCD is also convenient for displaying digital images such as video or still photographs. However, a mobile phone .having small keys also provides greater difficulties in identifying the keys. Small keys on mobile phones may make it difficult to identify which key is selected for input. If the user is not able to identify which key is selected, there is greater chance that an incorrect key input will be entered for processing. When an incorrect key input is entered, the user must clear the entry to correct the error. However, for example, when entering data during an established call, corrections may not be possible and the user may be required to re-establish the call and start over. These minor errors, which occur due to lack of key identification prior to selecting the key, can be inefficient and costly. Therefore, a method of identifying which key is selected before accepting it for processing would be useful.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for providing feedback for identification of a selected key to a user of a mobile device. The method and apparatus is provided for identifying selected keys of a mobile before the selected key is accepted as input for processing in the mobile device.
In an embodiment of the invention, an electronic device provides feedback of a selected input, a key press for example, such that the user may make a proper decision about accepting the selected input. First, the device determines the input selected by the user. Next, based on the type of feedback selected by the user or implemented by the manufacturer, a feedback is generated. For example in visual feedback using an LCD, the selected input may be displayed on the LCD. Next, a determination is made as to whether the selected input is accepted by the user. If the selected input is accepted, then the function associated with the input is processed. For example, a number may be entered into the device as part of a number to be dialed.
One advantage of this invention is that a user of an electronic device is able receive a feedback, visual for example, of the selected input before accepting that selected input. This invention may provide an advantage for users with limited eyesight. The selected input may be displayed using the display area of the LCD in an enhanced mode wherein the display is larger and/or brighter, thereby further assisting users with limited eyesight or users who are in low light conditions. In alternatives of the embodiment using the enhanced mode, a user may increase or decrease the level, for example, text size or brightness, of feedback. This feedback provided prior to acceptance of a key may save users time and frustration of clearing and/or re-entering the desired key.
The feedback may be any type generated in the mobile phone devices that provides information on the selected input to the user. For example, the feedback may be audio, for example, a signal generated by a tone generator. The audio feedback may assist visually impaired users by generating identifiable audio tones of the selected input. The audio feedback may also comprise an enhanced mode for generating louder audio tones. In alternatives of the embodiment using the enhanced mode, a user may increase or decrease the level or volume of feedback.
In another embodiment of the invention, a keypad is provided to input data to control a processor. The keypad comprises a plurality of keys, each key comprising at least two contacts that are coupled to the processor. The first contact closes a first circuit thereby allowing the processor to determine the type of input and to provide a feedback of the input. A second contact closes a second circuit thereby allowing the processor to accept the input and process the functions associated with input.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a processor is coupled to a timer for determining if the selected input should be accepted. Whenever any input is selected, a counter is activated. If the selected input is selected continuously for a predetermined time, the processor accepts the input and processes the function associated with the selected input.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the feedback is a combination of audio and visual, wherein the audio may be voice or tones and the visual may be a display on the LCD or graphics on any other type of display.